Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 8
~ Time within two weeks ~ '- At Crosus -' People : *cough* *cough* Knight : As we investigate, there is more people had been effect by the germs and start to get sick. If this keep up, there will be many of them dying. Toma : Um... What a terrified power of Demon Lord. Knight : Yes. And one more thing is every since the declarations, it is always been a cloudy day, haven't seen a single sunlight. Toma : Guessing this is also another effect of the Demon Lord. Knight : I guess it is. Arcadios : The Demon Lord did said Blossom Haired Etherious right? Hisui : Yes. Afraid it was meaning of Natsu-san. Arcadios : Hmm... Wonder if the Mage Guild able to defeat the Demon Lord. Hisui : They can. Because didn't we witnessed Natsu-san's strength before. If is him, he can defeat the Demon Lord. '- Back in Magnolia -' Ever since the declaration, Mavis advised them better stay at Magnolia that easy to contact and can help them trained and raised their abilities. Natsu : If we're up for battle, we need to trained harddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy : Aye sir! Lucy : Pulling things that ten times of 500kg of each things with the strength of the waist? I wonder he will survive with his waist unharmed? Carla : Who knows? Just leave him alone. Lucy : But ... this training is too mad Gray : No need to worry, we know his strength very well. If he really breaks his limb or lose his head, just leave to Wendy. Lucy : If his head off, doesn't that mean he's dead?! Gray : Who knows? His life is too hard to kill you know? Lucy : Yeah, you're right.... Meanwhile on the other sides, Sting : Here I go, Rogue! Rogue : Ah, bring it on. Sting : Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Nova!!!!!!!!! Kagura : Bring it, Lyon Vastia! Lyon : Ah, Ice-make, Dragons X10 times! Milliana : Meeeow??!?! I don't really like dragon!!! Sherria : Ready, Wendy? Wendy : Um! Sherria! Sherria : Sky God's Dance! Wendy : Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!! Orga : Jura, this time I make sure I'll win. Jura : I thought I remembered I finished you with one shot at the Grand Magic Games. So you means who have improved? Orga : That was the past, now is present. Jura : Umm. True. Fine, let's test if you really did improved! Laxus : What a surprising pressure as always. Ichiya : Men~ We could not lose to them. Tri men : Yes! Ichiya-sama! Ichiya : Men~ We are counting you, Richard. Richard : Please leave it to me, its love right~? Jellal : I never knew we could be a part of this... Meredy : Yeah, working with the other guilds to accomplish one goal. Erza : We should thank Warrod-san and The First and also Zeref. Without them we don't what we will face. Jellal : Yeah. '- After 14 days, the 15th day -' A huge clock point its hour hand and minute hand pointed 12.00. Making a huge sound, the sign of the battle started. Inside the Palace, at the throne room. "Let's make the greatest Opera start!" Announcing the battle start, with her, only 9 girls as her minions to start their destined battle. A black haired girl with right red eye and golden eye with a clock design on her left. Wearing a sleeveless orange-red shiny Gothic Lolita with black frills and trimmings. Another is coral red haired and eyed girl that is wearing white kimono with brown lining, pale pink frills, and two horns sticking out from black ribbons. One is silvery white colored hair and blue eyed girl, with a golden feather-edged pillars and attached together resembles a crown around her head and attire resemble a bride. Consisting white and pale blue frills, and dons some golden armors. One is blue haired and eyed girl wearing a green frilled raincoat with bunny ears and tail fashion. On her left hand is a white rabbit puppet. One is silvery indigo haired with grayish eyes with the appearance of an Idol, wearing yellow and white dress with indigo frills and lilies decorating over the attire. One is Jade haired and eyed colored girl with appearance of a witch, having a orange frilled scarf wrapping around her upperbody and wearing orange/purple striped stoking with witch boots and hat. Two of them having the same faces, orange haired and blue eyes but having their individual personality. Their overall appearance is very revealing and wearing buckles to complete their looks. The slender one is wearing purple colored attire and having a skirt hanging down and open in the front, and another is bluish purple and having a cape around her. And the last one, is a dark plum haired girl with crystal matching eyes. Her overall attire is resemble a knight and princess. Having purple, cream and black themed colors, and pink to white gradient color skirt. '- At the same time -' Natsu and the others arrived to the battle field, where held the ultimate battle. They were astonished to see the place were held. Natsu : Nah?! Lucy : Castle is?! Yukine : No... is the land that the castle is -! Happy / Lector : Floating?!?! Erza : Well this is a surprise. Jellal : Who never knew that the battle field is held at the floating castle. Gray : Looks like those chains are able to stop it floating anywhere, its handy. Lyon : Ah. Handy of the Demon Lord who is unbelievable waiting for us. Hibiki : Um.. Good work for investigating this. Jura : No. Exactly, there is no such of a land like that her in Fiore. Sting : So ... Rogue : This is only effect by the advent of the Demon Lord? Makarov : How terrifying... Mest : But how do they search and knew that the Demon Lord is reside within it? Mavis : Its me. This is called Dark Mythicalia, one of the Phantasma. All : !!! Minerva : Phantasma? Mavis : Illusion type clan, one of the Sixteen Life Races in the universe. Now that doesn't important, the most important is that Phantasma is also a life which mean ... Zeref : This floating castle or either the land itself have its owned will. Mirajane : It own will? Lily : Which means... Gajeel : This castle may play prank or so on us, right? Mavis : Afraid of. Makarov : The First, you couldn't be come for watching the battle? Mavis : This is a battle that I need to see for myself and that gonna decided my fate. Makarov : I understood, then may the the First and Zeref come with us, if we did encounter the Demon Lord, we sure need your instructions. Mavis : We understood. *looked at the floating castle* [ Mavis : Unbelievable. According to legend, Phantasma is only be created by God. I can't believed this is actually a Phantasma created by that person. What is that person's origin is? ] Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tal Chapters